Two Hearts Better
by Sophie-Lou
Summary: What happened to Jenny between waking up and running off with a space shuttle? Set during The Doctor's Daughter.


_

* * *

__And on the third day, the day when they planned to put her to rest, she breathed life from her mouth. Then she sighed, and lived…_

Jenny opened her eyes with a gasp of air. Her lungs felt so refreshed, relieved to breathe the air. It was as if she had been holding her breath under water. Her sight was blurry for a couple of seconds before it focused on Cline and Hath Gable. They backed away in shock, staring at her with mouths open, looking at each other as if the other was seeing things. Was she really alive?

To Jenny she didn't understand why she was back to life either. Yet she didn't question it. Her father, the Doctor, and his friend Donna had pointed out that she was different to the other children of the machine. She wasn't a child of the colonists but a child of a Time Lord. They weren't even human. She remembered that moment in the cell where Donna had pointed out that she had two hearts.

Until she saw the look on her father's face Jenny had thought _all_ people had two hearts.

She grinned at Cline and Hath Gable and their startled faces: "Hello, boys!"

They moved a little closer as Jenny tried to pull herself up. Gable took one of her arms to help her sit up. Cline watched, eyes still goggling and mouth still open, "Y-you're alive?"

"Ah, you noticed" Jenny said holding on to Gable to keep up.

"H-how?" babbled Cline.

"I don't kno—Ow!"

She suddenly screamed, clutching her chest and slumping slightly.

"My heart, my heart it's behaving funny! It's… Oh, I think it's started. Yep, it's started. Someone hit it to help it get going…" Gable rushed forward hit the left side of her chest. "Ow!" cried Jenny, "On the back, not my…" Gable did as he was told and hit her on the left side of her back.

Jenny straightened up and took a deep breath. "That's better. I don't know what happened there. It was as if my heart wasn't beating…"

Cline came forward with a stethoscope to listen to Jenny's left heart. "If it wasn't beating you'd be dead. I don't understand how… how can you be alive? You were shot through the heart and you've just… _healed?_"

"Don't ask me, ask my dad," Jenny told him. "Where is he, anyway?"

Cline bit his lower-lip, "He's gone."

Jenny blinked, "Gone? When and why?"

"Literally a couple of hours ago," Cline explained. "He waited a couple of days. It was as if he was waiting, waiting to see if you'd come back to life. In the end he accepted you were dead and… left."

Jenny bit her lip and thought. Why was it that she had _just_ missed him? It was just her luck. It was just her luck to be stuck here. She wished she knew more about Time Lords, maybe then she'd know what super-duper powers she had to contact him.

"Your heart feels fine now" Cline said.

"What about the other one?"

"What other one?"

"I've got two hearts."

Cline gasped, "Is _that_ what he meant by two hearts?"

"Never mind that now, is it alright?" Jenny asked. She was smiling again, seeing the sunshine outside the window, shining on her. She had never seen the sun before. It was just as wonderful as her father said. She was so excited to open the window and have a look at it all. She wanted to see the plants, the trees, the sky and everything else on the surface. She was like an excited child. "Well, is it?"

Hath Gable grabbed one of the ear pieces to listen, and their heads together, Cline and Gable listened to Jenny's chest. They kept on the left for a brief moment, where the human heart usually beats towards. They then moved it over to the right. Cline's eyes widened again and Gable blew astounded green bubbles. There was a second heartbeat.

"Oh my God!" said Cline. "You have two hearts!"

"Yep, I wonder what else I have two of" Jenny said.

"Who knows?" Cline said, still in disbelief. "You could have two hearts and one kidney or something! I don't know. I don't get it, w_hat are you_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what species," Cline said. In all his life Cline never thought he'd have to ask that question to a child of the machine. They were humans. They were hath. Jenny was no human. She was generically different in too many ways. "What species are you?"

Jenny tried to answer the question. She shrugged, "I don't know. Some sort of anomaly, apparently."

"That's not a species!" said Cline.

"Hey, I don't have all the answers," Jenny said, swinging her legs off the table to stand up.

Gable stayed close by in case her legs were still getting used to working but she was fine.

"Before now I didn't know I could get fatally wounded and live. Hang on," Jenny felt under her shirt for her wound, causing Cline to turn away and Gable to close his eyes and bubbled in embarrassment. "I can't even feel my wound. That's odd. I'll have to find dad and ask him about it."

"Well, what species is he?" Cline asked, "Whatever he is, you are. You're his daughter after all."

"He says he's a Time Lord" she replied. "There aren't any others any more."

"Well," Cline looked at Jenny, a miracle in the afternoon sun. "There is now."

Jenny shrugged, "I'll have to see. That's the excitement of being a newborn; there is so much to see and experience. It's better when you're as aware as me too. It makes it that bit more exciting." She looked at Cline and leapt off down the corridor, "I want to see the outside! I want to see what the bright, _bright_ sun is like!"

"Wait for us!" Cline called.

Gable bubbled something and excitedly skipped off to join Jenny.

Once they opened the doors for her Jenny gasped at the setting sun falling over the hills of Messaline. It really was beautiful. Truly beautiful with hills of green grass, the navy blue sky was burnt orange in the setting sun. The stars were already in the sky, and you see could the moon and other planets, huge and glowing in the sky.

Jenny quickly became bored with Messaline.

Once you've seen one piece of Messalinian green grass you've seen it all. The city was beautiful and the moon was huge in the sky. It glowed like a space-age electric lamp, all white and bright in the sky. The stars were like diamonds, the breeze was heavenly… but Jenny looked up at those stars and thought of her father travelling through space. He was probably having a brilliant time while she was stuck on Messaline with no way of contacting him.

That was the trouble with Messaline; it had already been saved. Jenny wanted to save people and planets. That's what she wanted. She desperately wanted to travel the stars. If she could get up there she would travel to all kinds of places to save planets, rescue civilisation and defeat terrible creatures. And run a lot too. That was the life for her, not poking around here on Messaline for the rest of her days. She didn't even know how long Time Lords lived for. Either she'd waste a short life or spend a long life being bored.

"There is no way I'm standing for that," said Jenny.

She leapt up from the damp grass and ran across the planet's surface to the city where people were already starting to worship her as a goddess or deity of some form. They followed her everywhere and asked her what death was like.

"I don't know," Jenny replied, trying to remember. "I can only remember dying and then waking up. There was nothing in the middle as far as I know. But then again I didn't really die, did I? If I had I wouldn't be here."

Leaving the new city she rushed into the old underground tunnels. On her way through she passed Cline and Gable. Seeing her, they watched her run off down the corridor.

Gable bubbled something. Cline nodded, "Jenny, where you going? You've seen _this_ bit of the world."

"I'm off!" she shouted back. "See you later."

Gable bubbled something. Cline nodded again, "Where are you off too?"

There was no reply as she had already disappeared down the tunnels. Cline and Gable looked at each other before chasing after her. She was much faster than your average human. That was for certain. Whatever she was she was _not_ a human. There was too much different about her.

They reached the area where they had found the Source before. They looked around them, wondering where she had gone. Had she gone back down and around the other side of the tunnels? Their question was answered when they heard the door to the fusion drive shut and the shuttle begin launch.

"The shuttle," Cline said to Gable. He rushed over to the intercom to make contact with the shuttle. There were no prizes for guessing who was in there, "Jenny, what're you doing? Come back!"

"Sorry, can't stop" she replied. "What you going to do? Tell my dad?"

Cline swallowed and looked at Gable who just bubbled. "But where're going?"

"Oh, I've got the whole universe" she replied as she launched and took off. Outside the people enjoying the evening on Messaline watched as the space shuttle twirled around the great tower. Jenny grinned as she came closer and closer to the stars, "Planets to save, civilisations to rescue, creatures to defeat… and a lot of running to do!"

"But aren't you coming back?" Cline asked.

"One day I might come back," she replied as they began to lose contact, "When I've seen a bit of the universe, I'll come back and I'll tell you _all_ about it."

After that she shut off connections with the tower on Messaline and took off into space, passing moons, planets, suns, solar systems and various other things too. Turning on the life probe and the scanner to test any planets she came across, she locked onto the nearest planet that had life. As she made her way towards it she wondered what she would encounter there. Would there be danger, beauty or brilliant creatures to learn from? Would going to this one planet help her understand more about herself? Only time would tell.

Back on Messaline, Cline took his finger off the intercom and sighed. Gable bubbled and Cline nodded, "You're right. She is completely mad!"

They made their way back to the city where Gable stopped, looked back and bubbled something to Cline.

He stopped thought and nodded, "You're right! How did she know how to fly that shuttle?"

Gable bubbled something again.

Cline nodded again, "That would make sense, I suppose. She is an alien of some sort after all. They probably figure things out as they go along."

Gable nodded.

"Come on let's get back to the city. I've starved, "Cline said with a smile. "Don't worry about her, Gable. She'll come back when she feels like it."

* * *


End file.
